Hosting Thunder
by DaughteroftheOliveBranch
Summary: What happens when Harry finds out that he's hosting a Greek god? why has he been seeing Red his whole life? i own nothing except a pencil and paper. *Paused writing- may continue (unlikely)


**Chapter 1 **

Harry stretched as mortal hands banged on the door of his cupboard. "UP!" came the voice of a mortal woman.

A pair of eyes opened in the dark. Two red circles appeared, illuminating the small room, but only for a few seconds

He crawled out, barely missing the wall almost directly in front of his door. He slid along the wall and walked into the kitchen. He set his arms on the window and rested his head on the cool glass. Harry watched the wind sway the trees and play with the leaves that had fallen early.

"Get the mail!" yelled a deeper voice from upstairs.

"Yeah, Potter!" Harry's cousin Dudley called in triumph.

He groaned and peeled his face from the window and trudged over door. He bent down, looking at every letter as it passed through his hands. Suddenly, a mysterious lettering caught his eye. He didn't know what language it was but he could read it.

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard Under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Winging**

**Surrey**

Harry knew that the Dursleys would take his light envelope with dark red, mysterious writing. His aunt and uncle were already in the kitchen with his cousin. Dudley smirked at him as Harry's Uncle Vernon yelled at him about "not dilly-dallying" and "responsibility" and "earning your food".

Like Harry got food! Well, he did, but his breakfast was a piece of bacon and a couple spoonfuls of eggs.

Harry dropped the mail on the counter but he kept his letter hidden in his pocket. He ate as fast as he could (which wasn't hard with such a small meal)

The last pieces of egg were swallowed in less than thirty seconds and Harry dashed into his medium-shaded cupboard. He slammed the door and turned on the light, not that it made a difference. he saw the pale, almost pink letter just the same in dark and light. He didn't really understand why he could see and the others couldn't, but he kinda just went with it.

He pulled off his glasses, which weren't even real. His Aunt Petunia thought since they were round and ugly it would distract people from his even uglier lighting scar.

The symbols seemed to pop out more when he opened the letter.

**Hogwarts School of Hosting Gods**

**First years require:**

**Uniform:**

**orange t-shirt**

**jeans**

**dress clothes**

**jacket**

**one pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)**

**Course Books:**

**Greek Mythology by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Beginner's Guide to Sword Fighting by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Fantastic Beasts and Wear to find them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equipment:**

**1 wand**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**1 set crystal phials**

**Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own Pegasus.**

**Harry looked puzzled. He was about to trash it when he noticed a second sheet of paper, but it only made him more confused.**

**Hogwarts School of Hosting Gods**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Host of Poseidon, god of sea, storms, and horses)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Hosting Gods. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your Iris message no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**(Hostess of Khione, goddess of snow)**

He was shocked. The paper fell to the floor. The red lights went out and bright new shades appeared. He looked down at his hands. Instead of of being pink, there was a new mysterious shade of... something. The word to describe it couldn't come to his head.

He stepped out of his cupboard in a daze. Suddenly everything looked different to him, different shades, not the kind he's used to.

"What is this?" he said to himself.

"Why, its color, my son. Color. Your shirt is green and your jeans are blue." a voice in his head explained calmly, like he'd expected this moment for centuries.

Harry spun around,expecting- scratch that- hoping it was some stranger in the house. But, of course, there was no one there.

The voice came again to explain, but to no avail, "Do not be afraid, Harry. I am your god... well actually you're more my host."

"Who's there?"

"Nobody."

Harry knew his Greek Mythology. A cold shiver traveled through his spine. Thunder rumbled in the distance. A loud clap instantly followed. The light was so bright Harry winced and blocked his face. When he looked back, the door was ajar and a large, beefy man with a lot of hair stood in the door frame. He was dripping from head to toe, making a small puddle on the Dursley's carpet. Harry flinched knowing what they would do to him. He held a large pink umbrella at his feet, though it looked like it hadn't even been opened.

The stranger stepped into the house,but harry backed away. He was more afraid on what the Dursley's would do to him for letting in a wet stranger. "Oi, Harry!" cried the man, "Yeh don't need ter be afraid of little ol' me. I'm here to take yeh to Hogwarts. My name's Hagrid.

Harry was still in shock, but he trusted this man more than he trusted the Dursleys. "Oh... Okay. Let's get going!" he began to walk out the door but turned around and called, "Bye Dursleys, I'm going to Hogwarts because apparently I'm hosting a Greek god and have only been seeing red my whole life and now I'm off with a Harry guy named Armpit."

"Hagrid." the giant of a man complained.

"That's what I said." He ran in his cupboard and grabbed his letter (which was now tan with green writing) and he shoved some clothes in a yellow duffel bag. Dudley walked into the hall to use the stairs. He looked terrified that Hagrid was there. "Oh and Dudley," Harry called as he was leaving. "You're even uglier in color!" He dashed out the door with his new friend "Armpit" just before Dudley could sock him.

When they made to the end of the driveway, Hagrid stopped. Harry peered up at him. "Kid, there's sumthin yeh should know... he paused, unsure if he really wanted to tell him this, "I'm not just your average ten foot tall guy with five foot long hair and beard... I'm a ten foot tall man with five foot long hair and beard... with a facebook! There I said it! Oh and..." Hagrid whistled into the clouds and two horses appeared... FROM THE CLOUDS!

Winged horses flew down from the sky. One was about eight feet tall, much too large for Harry. The other one was the tiniest miniature horse he'd ever seen. Harry smiled and mounted his trusty steed. They took off into the sky. As the mist from the early morning blocked them from sight, disco music could be heard from 4 Privet Drive.

Well thats the end of my first fanfic online... chapter one anyway... if anyone can give me two percy jackson references to the second book you will be given the second chapter before anyone else. the first one to get it right wins! GO!


End file.
